


A blessing in disguise

by Ceadia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/pseuds/Ceadia
Summary: Obitos start of the day is filled with lots of little accidents...





	A blessing in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd contribution of Drabbletober!  
Prompt which was given: Missing the bus

„I'm late! I'm late! I'm really late!“ the black haired man repeated to himself, hasting down the narrow stairway, tripped over his own feet, but fortunately he could hold on the stair railing. Otherwise he would had been slipped downwards. The day couldn't start worse! First the alarm didn't go off, then the coffee machine went nuts and somehow managed to shower the whole kitchen with coffee.

„Oh great…“ Obito muttered displeased when he ran outside, feeling the rain pouring down and remembered he also left the umbrella in the corridor, still hanging on the doorknob of the front door. A place where he would definitely not forget it. Definitely!

Splish, splish, splish   
Obito ran over the wet asphalt as the splatter stained the black pants if the male while his hair clutched drenched on his head. It was really raining cats and dogs!  
A fast look on his phone told him that the bus should arrive at the stop exactly within this minute. When the bus stop came into his sight, the bus was already standing there as he had already feared. „No, no, no!“ the Uchiha cursed and increased his speed. The man was completely focussed on the yellow vehicle that he didn't pay attention to the ground – or the next little disaster in form of scattered chestnuts which were quite slippery from the rain.   
Before Obito knew it he slipped and tripped over the little evil round things and ended up laying lengthwise in a puddle. As he looked up, he just saw the bus driving away. Nooooo!

„It was certainly an elegant performance.“ the male heard a voice from behind. When he picked himself up, Obito saw a greyhaired man with a mask sitting on the bus stops‘ seats with crossed legs.

„So you missed the bus as well, huh?“ the man stated embarassed over the fact that exactly HE saw him faceplanting into the puddle. With ‚he' was meant the black haired coworker and old friend Kakashi who sat there like he didn't care at all for being late.   
„Yup, this way I could witness your wonderful hug with the asphalt.“ The other man stood up, moving towards the Uchiha. „The next bus will come in 30 minutes. Let’s get a coffee and wait in the warmth.“

This sounded like a plan, so Obito agreed and followed Kakashi whose destination was the closest bakery.   
„Let's skip work today.“ Kakashi suggested out of the blue while both men were walking down the sidewalk, the other sharing his umbrella with the Uchiha. 

„What? We can't do that…“

„We are sick. We can't help it.“

„…“  
It was tempting after this horrible start. What might happen at work when the day would continue like this?

„Let's visit the new coffee shop down the street. I heard their coffee is delicious and they serve good breakfast as well.“

„…Okay. I hope their coffee is as good as promised.“ The coincidence that both missed the bus was like a blessing in disguise.


End file.
